


Recovery

by StoneCatcher



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, transformers more than meets the eye
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneCatcher/pseuds/StoneCatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus sits with Tailgate as he rests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

Cyclonus sat beside the little mech's berth, watching him peacefully recharge. The last few days had been nothing but mayhem and misery, and to finally get some downtime was an absolute blessing. Cyclonus remained there, unmoving, for a few cycles, waiting until Tailgate awoke on his own. And, eventually, he did, stirring and making soft noises. “G'mornin', Cyclonus.” Tailgate yawned, stretching out before curling back up.  
“Evening,” Cyclonus both greeted and corrected.  
“Oh. How long have I been out?” He asked, sitting up. “Thank you, by the way.” the disposal mech added, touching his spark chamber.  
“Don't worry about it.” Cyclonus dismissed. Whether he was talking about how long Tailgate had been in recharge or not was a mystery. “You are still recovering, so don't push yourself.” He reminded the mini.  
“Mmh, yeah.” Tailgate laughed a bit, reaching over and pulling Cyclonus closer.  
The purple jet let out a huff, which in retrospect was probably a chuckle, and wrapped an arm around Tailgate. “I'm glad that you're alright.” He said, pressing a kiss to the top of Tailgate's helm.  
“Me, too.” Tailgate beamed, nuzzling his facemask against Cyclonus's neckcables.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that sucked. I was super tired when I wrote this, and I've never really written for Cyclonus before. Boo.


End file.
